


Local de Repouso

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O local de repouso final de Kallian era uma tumba sem marcas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local de Repouso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resting Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627582) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 20. [spangled is](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/3220.html)

Em Weisshaupt havia cinco tumbas magníficas, e na última, um caixão vazio foi enterrado com todas as honras esperadas para tal heroína. Foi a única forma que Leliana encontrou de respeitar os desejos de Kallian quando seu pedido para levar o corpo foi negado. Ela não tinha direito, tinham lhe dito, como se o que tiveram não significasse nada. A tumba da Heroína estava em Weisshaupt, mas o local de repouso final de Kallian era uma tumba sem marcas perto de sua alienagem, coberta por Louro do Profeto, e visitada somente por aquela que não podia esquecer do seu amor.


End file.
